One Night Only
by SeleneD
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline is a prostitute in Manhattan. Kol is a divorced rich boy. That's all you're getting. Koroline.


**To be honest with you, I have no idea what this is. I was talking to my friend, Morgan, who is also writing Koroline and then this idea came and I had to write it. If you recognise anything, it's because I borrowed a bit from Pretty Woman. Just a bit, all of it is mine. So leave a review. :) Oh and as always, all mistakes are mine, sorry. **

* * *

One Night Only

* * *

Caroline groaned pulling on her leather knee high boots and skin tight mini skirt. This was not how she imagined her life going when she moved from her small town in Virginia to the big city, Manhattan. She used to be Caroline Forbes, head cheerleader and prom queen. Voted most likely to take over the fashion world, a popular girl. But now, living in a dingy one bedroom apartment above dry cleaners in Brooklyn with a roommate named Katherine, she was Caroline Forbes, the hooker. Or rather Jessica Rodes as she called herself. Yep, this was not the champagne sipping, all day shopping high life she had dreamt of.

Pulling a black halter top over her head, she shook out her curls and applied lip gloss to her already red lips and with one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her jacket and handbag and left the apartment. Half way down the stairs she hear her landlord talking to another tenant about rent and knowing full well that she didn't have enough money to give him, she quietly made her way back to her apartment and once there, she climbed out the kitchen window and down the fire escape.

Taking the subway into the city, she walked the dark streets of Manhattan and shuddered at the cold island breeze. She wasn't wearing anything warm. Even her jacked was cropped and only covered half her back. She kept her head down as she kept looking for a bar that she knew Katherine liked to hang out at and when she had found the dark haired girl, albeit slightly drunk, or high, Caroline didn't know any more, she pulled her by the elbow and pushed her aside.

"Where's the rent money, Kat?"

"Yeah, about that. I spent it" Kat said with a cheshire grin.

"On what? You knew it was for the rent. It was half my money too, not just yours." Caroline said, her voice getting louder. A few people looked at her but she ignored them.

"I just wanted a little pick me up. Don't worry, we'll get it all back before you know"

"You can't even stand straight, let alone work tonight." Caroline said. "This is the last time, Kat. I can't keep doing it on my own"

"It's not that much. I still have some of it left. Just a few jobs and we're good"

"How much is left?"

"About a hundred"

"A hundred! How the hell have you spent seven hundred dollars in three hours?" Caroline asked completely appalled.

She couldn't believe Katherine was so selfish. All she ever asked of the girl was that she didn't touch teh rent money. Anything else she chose to do was her own business but don't fuck up both their lives. She had only been in Manhattan for six months and after her money ran out two months ago, she had almost ended up on the street but then she met Katherine and the girl had let her stay with her until she was back on her feet. One month later Caroline was out of options and after seeing the amount of money Kat would bring home most days, she decided to try. It would only be for a little while; it wasn't like she wanted to turn it into a career or anything. But then Katherine started popping pills and snorting coke and money was tight once more.

Now it looked like the brunette was spending her money on her habit. Just great.

"What, like it's that hard? I know people"

"Yeah? Well I hope the same people are gonna take you in when we get kicked out of that shit hole we live in" Caroline said and walked away before she did something.

"Caroline, wait!" Katherine called and the blond stopped. "I have a few pills, do you want some?"

"You have got to be kidding! No, I don't want any, someone has to go and work, and by the looks of things it won't be you, so why don't you enjoy this while you can, because I'm telling you now, I won't be around for much longer" Caroline said and left the bar not listening to the calls of her roommate.

...

Kol Mikaelson was bored. He looked around the room filled with people and he couldn't wait to leave.

"Why the long face, brother? You should be celebrating. Finally you're free from that horrible woman"

"It's great how you speak of my ex wife, Nik, really" Kol said and held back rolling his eyes. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at the smug face of his brother. It was nice his idea to throw this lavish and in his opinion overly the top party to celebrate finalising his divorce.

He was happy; of course, all she took in the settlement was the house, because he didn't want it and because she had broken the no cheating clause in the first year.

"Oh come on now, Kol. You know I never liked her" Nik said, necking the champagne in his class.

"That didn't really stop you from sleeping with her, did it?" Kol said and walked away from Nik.

He walked outside the house and searched his suit for a pack of cigarettes. Meredith never liked him smoking so now that he was few, he will do exactly that. And many more things he wanted. Like eat spicy food. And drink until he can't stand. And spend his money on something he wants not what she deemed appropriate. As if a thousand dollar collar for the rat she carried in her purse was appropriate way to spend money. He chuckled at the thought.

Finding the pack, he took out one cigarette and lit it holding it between his lips, his back resting against the wall of the house. No one would see him standing there. No one but his sister who had the same thought as him, it seemed.

"So this is where you're hiding"

"Rebekah, didn't think I'll see you here. Didn't you have a shoot tonight?"

"Eh, it can wait. My brother needs me more"

"And which brother would that be?" Kol smirked.

Rebekah ignored his question, choosing to put her hand in his pocket and take out the packet of cigarettes and smoking one herself.

"Having fun with all the old divorcees who just can't wait to dig their claws in you?"

"Is that what they were trying to do? Hadn't noticed" Kol said and Rebekah laughed.

"You are so full of yourself."

Kol nodded with a smirk and flicked the end of his cigarette away, turning to face his sister, resting against the wall with his shoulder, his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Where's your new guy?" Kol asked.

"Who knows? He's boring me already. Looks like I'm due for an upgrade"

"Maybe get one that actually speaks English next time?"

"Don't be rude." She said and dropped her cigarette on the floor, stepping on it with her expensive shoe and twisting it into the ground.

"You got your keys on you? I got to get out of here before I drink enough to actually sleep with one of those women"

"You would rather leave them all to Nik?" Rebekah laughed. Taking her keys out of her purse, she gave them to Kol. "Don't scratch it. And no hookers. I don't want my car to smell all cheap."

Kol took the car keys and with a kiss on the cheek, says goodbye to Rebekah and walked to the car. His sister was good to him. After finding out what his now ex wife had done, Rebekah took it upon herself to find him the best damn lawyer in the country and help pack up his things. Unlike Nik who chose that moment to jump into bed with teh woman.

Of course his brother still denies that anything happened but everyone knew. It wasn't like Nik knew how to keep his mouth shut after bedding a woman. Kol had the odd thought about punching Nik but knew that if his brother was stupid enough to sleep with Meredith then he was smart enough to deal with the consequences.

Getting into the car, Kol thought about making a quiet getaway but those thoughts all left him after seeing people come out of the house in search of him. Not wanting to hang around longer than necessary, he started the car and backed out of the drive way fast, not caring if the whole neighbourhood heard him.

Half an hour later, Kol realised that he had taken the wrong turn and instead of going out of the city, he drove right into it. And found himself lost. Just great, he thought, hitting the steering wheel. Not one to ask for directions back to his hotel, he pulled over and took out his phone intending to call Rebekah. Just as he had finished pressing all the numbers, he heard someone clear their throat and he looked to his right. Seeing a pretty blond woman, who was leaning down to his eye lever, he could see right down her top and from the way she looked, figured that was exactly her target.

"You lost, handsome?" She asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. I know how to get to my hotel but I don't know where I am to get to it" Kol explained.

"I can help you" She said and smiled. "For 20 dollars"

"For directions? No, thank you"

"Suit yourself. I'm not the one who's lost"

The blond gave him another smile and then turned around, walking a few steps away from the car.

Kol thought about his options. He could either pay a hooker a twenty and get to his hotel, or he could call his sister and be the laughing stock for the next year. The choice was pretty simple if he looked at it like that.

He knew that she hadn't gone far, so he just leaned out the window. "Got a change for a hundred?"

"For a hundred I'll take you there myself," The blond said and got in the car with Kol.

...

Caroline tried not to grin too much while sitting in the car. It was by far the nicest car she had been in the last two months and all she had to do was get some rich guy to his hotel. Easiest hundred bucks she's ever made. And she had just started her shift.

She looked him over as they drove, from time to time she would tell him which turn to take, but other than that they didn't really talk. He was handsome, dressed nicely, probably a Wall Street guy, she figured.

"You got a name?" He asked.

"Jessica" Caroline replied without blinking.

He looked at her and smirked. "You can do better than that"

"You don't believe me?" She asked.

"Oh, I believe you, but I know that isn't your real name"

"And how would you know that?"

"You don't really seem like the stripper like your name suggest"

"For all you know I could be a stripper"

"Yes, but are you?"

"No. No, I'm not"

"So... Name?"

"Caroline"

"I'm Kol"

They sat in silence after that. Caroline felt quite strange after giving him her real name. Never once she had done that before. At least not since she started working. She must really be off her game tonight if she just let a pretty face like Kol's to get it out of her like that. Oh well, it's not like she'll see him after tonight. Though she wouldn't mind spending a few hours with him.

She thought about how nice it would be to wake up in a hotel bed, with room service and money in her pocket and a great man by her side who would spoil her rotten because he wanted to, not because he had to. But she shook her head free of such thoughts. It wasn't wise for her to start dreaming of things like that now. All she had to do was take him to his hotel and then she could go back home.

"We're here" She said, when they reached his hotel.

"Thanks." He said.

She climbed out of the car and held out her hand, waiting for her money. She regretted not getting the money up front. What stopped him from not paying her anything and just leaving her there with no way to get back home?

He looked at her and smirked, but took out his wallet and handed her the hundred dollar bill. She pocked it and smiled awkwardly at him, not knowing if she should say anything or just turn around and find a bus that will take her back to Brooklyn.

"So what's the going rate?" Kol asked just as she was about to walk. "I've never asked that question before"

"For an hour? Two hundred" Caroline said.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm very good at this" She smirked.

"And for the night?"

"The whole night? You sure you can keep it up for so long?" She said and laughed.

Kol shook his head and smirked. She was probably walking dangerous grounds but it was too easy. He was giving her all the material to take the piss out of him.

"You let me worry about that." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A thousand" She said.

"Deal." Kol said and started to walk into the hotel.

Caroline stood confused until she realised what he had said and hurried after him. Once inside, she felt underdressed for such a posh hotel in her skimpy skirt and jacket. This was a bad idea. She caught up to him by the elevators and pulled on his arm.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said done. Spend the night with me and I'll give you a thousand dollars"

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, with Caroline still standing outside just looking at him. After a moment of doubt, she took the step and was inside the elevator with him. There was a bell boy standing with them and she didn't want to say anything in front of someone so she waited until they were up on his floor before she spoke.

"Why? What's your deal anyways?"

"Why not? You're pretty and I just got divorced" He said opening his hotel suite.

Caroline walked in and almost sighed at how great the room looked. It was even better than she had dreamt back in the car on the way here.

"Aren't you a bit young to get divorced?" She asked turning to face him and found him standing really close to her.

...

Kol moved closer to her, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her closer, crushing his lips on hers. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing but all the champagne he had drunk at the party was still in his system and he found Caroline very pretty. From the start he could see that this wasn't something she had been doing long and he had enjoyed their banter in the car, so why not spend a night together? He probably would have ended up doing this anyway. Like Nik had said, he should celebrate and have fun. He just had to make sure Rebekah didn't find out about having Caroline in the car.

Pushing her against the door, his hand was on her thigh and was moving higher. His lips trailing light kisses down her neck was making her gasp and moan and he smirked against her skin.

He was pushed back and she smirked.

"So you want to play rough, do you? We can do that" Caroline said and attacked him with her mouth.

Kol chuckled when she threw off her jacked and ripped open his shirt, kissing his chest. They moved to the bedroom slowly, removing each piece of clothing from each other in between kisses and moans. Kol found out just how good Caroline was with her mouth near the bed and when they finally reached the bedroom, they were both panting with need.

He picked her up around her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. They fell back onto the bed and he was glad they were already naked. Caroline was beneath him and her golden hair was sticking to her face. He gently pushed the hair away and kissed her once more before thrusting into her.

In the morning, Kol woke to an empty bed and empty apartment. He sat in bed for a long time before he realised that she had gone away before he had the chance to pay her. Seeing a note on the bedside table, he read it and then fell back laughing.

_Took $500 from wallet. You owe me._


End file.
